Elmo's Alphabet Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Elmo's Alphabet Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: (Reading) Elmo's Alphabet Adventure! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I know my ABC's, Next time won't you sing with me! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, Elmo, His Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are So Excited Because..., It's..., Alphabet Day! *Elmo and Children: (Cheering) *Elmo: And Also, They're Lots Of Things That Start With Letter Of The Alphabet! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Sounds Like Somebody's At Elmo's House!, Coming! *(Door Opens at Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Zoe: Hi, Elmo! *Elmo: Hi, Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters!, Come On In! *Telly: Thanks, Elmo! *Elmo: You're Welcome! *Big Bird: Great!, Everyone's Here! *Elmo: Everybody!, Today, It's Alphabet Day At Elmo's House! *Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: What's The First Letter Of The Alphabet? *Matt: A! *Elmo: The Letter A!, That's Right, Matt!, Tell Elmo If You See Something That Starts With A! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The Pbs Kids Characters Searching) *Jodi Platypus: Hey!, Look!, It's An Ant! *Ant: That's Me! *Elmo: An Ant!, Good Job!, Ant Starts With The Letter A!, Let's Sing The Letter A Song!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Let's Sing Some Words That Start With A, Because It's Fun To Learn and Play! *Elmo's Friends: (Singing) Acrobats, Ants, and Astronaut!, Apron, Acorn, Apricot! *PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Acrobats, Ants, and Astronaut!, Apron, Acorn, Apricot! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) These All Words That Start With A, We Have Some Fun Learning Today! *(Song Ends) *Inez: That Was Fun! *Elmo: What's The Next Letter? *Zoboomafoo: B! *Elmo: The Letter B!, That's Right, Zoboomafoo!, Tell Elmo If You See Something That Starts With B! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters Searching) *Super Why: Hey!, I See A Bear! *Bear: Hey!, Look!, Me, Baby Bear, And Curly Bear are Bears! *Elmo: A Bear!, You Got It!, Bears Start With The Letter B!, Let's Sing The Letter B Song! *Big Bird: Good Idea, Elmo!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Here Are Some Words, That Start With B, Come On and Sing Them Now With Elmo! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Banjo, Bicycle, and Baboon!, Basketball, Bucket, and Balloon!, Banjo, Bicycle, and Baboon!, Basketball, Bucket, and Balloon! *Elmo: (Singing) These Are Words, That Start With B, That Makes 2 Letters You've Learn With Elmo! *(Song Ends) *Ord: Awesome! *Elmo: What's The Next Letter? *Tinky-Winky: C! *Elmo: That's Right!, Tinky-Winky!, The Letter C!, Tell Elmo If You See Something That Start With The Letter C! *(Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters Searching) *Big Bird: Hey! Look!, It's Cookie Monster! *Cookie Monster: Me Start With C!, You Know What Else? *Polly: What? *Cookie Monster: Cookie! *Count Von Count: I Start With C Too! *Caillou: So Do I! *Curly, Clemintine, Clifford, Cleo, Charley, Chris, Cassie, And Chrissie: We Do Too! *Elmo: That's A Lot Of Friends Let's Name More Characters In This Letter C Song! *Big Bird: Great Idea, Elmo!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Cactus, Camel, Candy Cane, All These Words Begin That Same, Cowboy, Cupcake, Cuckoo-Clock, These Are C Words Now Let's Rock!, Cactus, Camel, Candy Cane, All These Words Begin That Same, Cowboy, Cupcake, Cuckoo-Clock, These Are C Words Now Let's Rock! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What's Next? *Buddy: D! *Elmo The Letter D!, Right!, Buddy! *Duck: Me And Dog Start With The Letter D! *Dog: (Barks Happily) *Elmo: Lets Sing About D!, Ready? *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Doctor, Dolphin, and Dinosaur, Sing These D Words and Learn Some More, Donkey, Drum, and Domino, Are More D Words That You That Know!, Doctor, Dolphin, and Dinosaur, Sing These D Words and Learn Some More, Donkey, Drum, and Domino, Are More D Words That You That Know! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What's The Next Letter? *Caillou: E! *Elmo: Right!, Caillou!, The Letter E!, Hey!, Wait A Minute!, Elmo Starts With The Letter E! *Ernie: Me Too!, *Ernique: So Does Me *Elmo: Let's Sing! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Elephant, Egg, and Eskimo, These Are Some Of The E Words Elmo Knows!, Eel, Eraser, and Eagle Too, These Are E Words Just The Name Of You! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Elephant, Egg, and Eskimo, These Are Some Of The E Words Elmo Knows!, Eel, Eraser, and Eagle Too, These Are E Words Just The Name Of You! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Great!, What Letter Comes After E? *WordGirl: F! *Elmo: The Letter F!, That's Right!, WordGirl! *Frog: Hey!, Look At Me!, I'm Frog! *Elmo: You Got It!, Frog Start With The Letter F!, Let's Sing It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Fingers, Firefighter, and Fishbowl, These Words Start With F, Elmo Knows, Feathers, Flower, and Flamingos Too, Start With F Elmo Can To You! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, And The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Fingers, Firefighter, and Fishbowl, These Words Start With F, Elmo Knows, Feathers, Flower, and Flamingos Too, Start With F Elmo Can To You! *(Song Ends) *Buddy: Hey!, Who Wants To Hear A Song About Dinosaurs From A To Z? *Elmo, Elmo’s Friends, and PBS Kids Characters: We Do! *Tiny: Okay, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) A – Apatosaurus, B – Brachiosaurus, C – Corythosaurus, D – Diondocus, E – Einiosaurus, F – Fabrosaurus, G – Gallimimus, H – Hadrosaurus, I – Iguanodon, J – Jaxartosaurus, Everybody, it’s time for the chorus, Hey, hey, hey come along with me, Toot-toot, toot-toot, This is how we memorize, Dinosaurs A to Z, Now where were we?, K – Kentrosaurus, L – Lambeosaurus, M – Megalosaurus, N – Nodosaurus, O – Ornithomimus, P – Parasaurolophus, Q – Qantassaurus, R – Rhabdodon, S – Stegosaurus, T – Tyrannosaurus, What time is it?, Time for the chorus!, Hey, hey, hey come along with me, Toot-toot, toot-toot, This is how we memorize, Dinosaurs A to Z, Give me a…, U – Utahraptor, V – Velociraptor, W, W? – Wannonosaurus, X – Xenotarsosaurus, Y – Yangchuanosaurus, Z – Zigongosaurus, Zigongosaurus, Gets us to the chorus, Hey, hey, hey come along with me, Toot-toot, toot-toot, This is how we memorize, Dinosaurs A to Z, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Great Singing, Guys!, Now!, What Letter Comes After F? *Super Why: G! *Elmo: The Letter G!, Right!, Super Why! *Grover: Hey!, It's Me, Grover! *Elmo: That's Right, Grover!, You're Name Start With The Letter G!, Let's Sing Gimee G! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Sing Some G Words That Will Hum, Gorilla, Grasshopper, and Some Gum!, (Humming), These Are G Words That's What They Are, Grapes, Goggles, and Guitar! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Sing Some G Words That Will Hum, Gorilla, Grasshopper, and Some Gum!, (Humming), These Are G Words That's What They Are, Grapes, Goggles, and Guitar! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What's The Next Letter? *Chris Kratt: H! *Elmo: Of Course, Chris Kratt!, The Letter H! *Herry: Hey!, Me, Humbah, Henry, And Hacker Start With H! *Elmo: That's Right!, Let's Sing The Letter H! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We'll Sing H Words, and Have Some Fun, Join Him Now, Everyone!, Hamburger, Hamster, Helicopter, Harmonica, Hammer, Hummingbird!, Hamburger, Hamster, Helicopter, Harmonica, Hammer, Hummingbird!, We Some H Words, and Have Some Fun, Now Are Little Song Is Done! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What Letter Comes After H? *Alpha Pig: I! *Elmo: Elmo Can't Believe It!, Alpha Pig!, That's The Next Letter! *Inez: Look At Me!, I'm Inez! *Elmo: That's Right!, You're Name Start With The Letter I!, Let's Sing It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo (Singing) Elmo Have I Words To Sing With You, Inchworm, Iguana, and Igloo, These I Words You Might Tell You, Icicles, Island, and Iceberg! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) We Have I Words To Sing With You, Inchworm, Iguana, and Igloo, These I Words You Might Tell You, Icicles, Island, and Iceberg! *(Song Ends) *Barney: This Song Is All About Alphabet Soup!, Ready?, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Oh!, we're all right here, making alphabet soup, And we know we're gonna have some fun, 'Cause we're gonna take letters of the alphabet, And put 'em in one by one, Here's an E, And a C, And a W, X, Y and Z, And a P, and a Q, and a great big U, Now, don't forget the B, Now we mix it all up, And we serve it all around, And we'll serve it with a great big scoop, And mine'll taste better if I should get a letter, From my bowl of alphabet soup, There's an E, And a C, And a W, X, Y and Z, And a P, and a Q, and a great big U, And here comes Barney's B! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Great Singing, Guys!, Now!, What Letter Comes After I? *Daniel Tiger: J! *Elmo: Jumping Jellybeans, Daniel Tiger!, The Letter J Is Next! *Jumbah: (Saying Hey!, Me, Jingbah, Jodi Jay-Jay, Jetta, James, and Jackie Start With The Letter J!) *Elmo: That's Right, Jumbah!, Let's Sing The Letter J Song!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Have Fun With Words That Start With J, Sing Allow With Elmo Today!, Jack-O-Lantern, Jellyfish, and Jellybeans, A Jet, A Joker, and A Pair Of Jeans! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Let's All Sing, and Let's All Play, Learn That Words That Start With J!, Jack-O-Lantern, Jellyfish, and Jellybeans, A Jet, A Joker, and A Pair Of Jeans! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: Okay!, What's The Next Letter? *Zoboomafoo: K! *Elmo: Yep!, Zoboomafoo!, The Letter K Is Next! *Baby Kate: Goo Goo Gaa Gaa (Means Me, Kratt Brothers, And Karla Start With K!) *Elmo: Let's Kick And Sing About The Letter K! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Kangaroo, Kayak, and The Key, These K Words Are Fun For Elmo, Ketchup, King, and Koala Too, Are More K Words Elmo Sings With You! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Kangaroo, Kayak, and The Key, These K Words Are Fun For Us, Ketchup, King, and Koala Too, Are More K Words We Sing With You! *(Song Ends) *Riff: Let's The Play The Animal Alphabet Matching Game! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, How many animals can you name, In the Animal and Alphabet Matching Game?, Ants are "A" and Birds are "B", "C" for Cow and Dogs a "D", The Elephant "E" is next in line., With the Frog "F" and Guinea Pig "G" right in behind, How many animals can you name, In the Animal and Alphabet Matching Game?, Hamster's "H". Iguana "I"., Neither one can jump too high., But a Jaguar can, it starts with "J", A Kangaroo too, with the letter "K", How many animals can you name, In the Animal and Alphabet Matching Game?, "L" for Lamb and Monkey "M", Newt "N" and Owl "O" come after then., "P" and "Q" are Pony and Quail., "R" for a Rabbit with a fluffy tail., How many animals can you name, In the Animal and Alphabet Matching Game?, Spider is "S" and Turtle's "T", Unicorn "U" and Vulture "V", The next to come is "W", For a whale that lives in the ocean blue., How many animals can you name, In the Animal and Alphabet Matching Game?, "X" is for X-ray Fish so it's next in line., Then, a Yak that starts with "Y"., A Zebra with the letter "Z", Is the end of the game for you and me., We've matched all the letters of the alphabet, With animals that we won't forget! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What Letter Comes After K? *Bo: L! *Elmo: Right!, Bo!, The Letter L! *Leo: L!, L!, *Jodi Platypus: That's Right!, Leo!, Your Name Starts With L! *Elmo: Let's Sing La, La, La! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) Here Are L Words For Us To Learn, Ladybug, Ladder, and Lantern!, Sing L Words Than Jump and Hop, Lemon, Lion, Lollipop! *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Here Are L Words For Us To Learn, Ladybug, Ladder, and Lantern!, Sing L Words Than Jump and Hop, Lemon, Lion, Lollipop! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: What Letter Comes After L? *Dipsy: M! *Elmo: Thats Right!, Dipsy!, The Letter M! *Mac: Hey!, Look At Me!, I'm Mac! *Elmo: Good Job, Mac! You're Name Starts With M!, So Sing Along With Elmo! *(Song Starts) *Elmo, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Singing) Microscope, A Mermaid, Or A Monkey, Some Mountains, A Moose, Or A Manatee!, Microscope, A Mermaid, Or A Monkey, Some Mountains, A Moose, Or A Manatee! *Elmo: (Singing) Many More Words Make Start With M Just Look Inside and Watch For Them! *(Song Ends) *Frog: Hey Who Wants See My M Machine